Ignite
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: Two years after Scully and Mulder left the FBI a case from the past draws the pair back into the paranormal bringing them closer together but also putting them both in mortal danger.


What had they gotten themselves into, Scully told him not to get involved to stay away but of course Mulder didn't listen he never did. They weren't in the FBI anymore after escaping from a military prison the couple made their way to Canada where both had been staying ever since. It had been 2 years since they ran away from their past lives but it hadn't turned out the way either of them thought, that night in the hotel room after Mulder escaped was the start of a rocky journey for both Scully and Mulder.

Scully had never felt more content than she did night in the arms of her beloved as she held onto him entangled in each other's embrace but those moments were now few and in between. Since then Mulder had distanced himself scared of what might happen if he gave himself over to his feelings scared that one day someone or something would come for him and would put Scully in danger. Mulder wanted to be with Scully more than anything he loved her with every fiber of his being but he didn't want to put her in harm's way, something that at the moment he was failing at.

Mulder had gotten sucked into another murder case involving the paranormal and try as he did to keep Scully away from this she ignored him and was now in as much danger as he was. Mulder had to admit he was happy she was here without Scully he would not be so close to finding out the truth her skeptical views and scientific mind had gotten them very close to solving this case. They were each other's perfect opposite, they completed one another and as much as Mulder had tried to stay away from Dana he knew now that his efforts were futile.

The reason Mulder had been sought out by 3 American detectives was due to a previous case that Scully and him had solved when they first started working together. The case involved a British family whose father had been set ablaze spontaneously which after Scully and Mulder had been brought in found out it a man with the alias of Cecil L'Ively was responsible. After being set on fire himself he was put in a maximum security prison where he had been ever since until about a month ago when he escaped. Seeking revenge against Scully and Mulder, L'Ively wanted nothing more than to cause both Dana and Fox as much suffering as he had gone through.

Now standing back to back in an abandoned house they both knew danger stood somewhere close by hidden in the darkness waiting to reveal itself. L'Ively had most certainly rigged the house with the same accelerant used in the Marsden case but Mulder had had enough of the games that were being played this time making sure L'Ively would be sent back to prison in a body bag.

Scully's heart pounded in her chest as she scanned the darkness for any sign of movement, having Mulder so near was a comfort he grounded her making Scully feel as though everything would turn out alright in the end. Both former agents had weapons drawn but didn't dare fire in fear of setting the house around them ablaze but both knew that leaving Cecil alive was not an option.

"Well well it seems after all these years you two are still side by side fighting evil together. How quaint." L'Ively stepped out of the shadows to face the pair. Mulders heart quickened knowing any second fires could erupt, Scully gave Fox a reassuring look knowing he was terrified of fire.

"It's over," Scully raised her gun.

"Ha, well this seems familiar. As I recall last time you raised your gun at me you didn't fire in fear of setting ablaze." He moved closer, Scully put her figure over the trigger she glanced at Mulder who was trying to hid his fear. Knowing L'Ively would not let either of them live Scully made her choice squeezing hard on the trigger firing her gun, Cecil collapsed in front of them. Looking around ready for the flames both were surprised to see nothing of the sort occur,

"I guess he wasn't going to take the risk of getting burned again," Mulder said with relief. Cecil lay on the ground with blood trickling from the bullet wound in the center of his forehead.

"Good shootin' Tex," Mulder gave her a sideways look, rolling her eyes Scully smiled.

"He wouldn't have let us live and I wasn't going to take a chance," Scully put her weapon away.

"Thanks Scully." Mulder put a hand on the shoulder, "If you hadn't shot him I don't know what might have happened I froze just like I did last time we encountered him." He looked away ashamed of his fear,

"Mulder you would have fired," she moved around to face him, "I just beat you to the punch." Mulder reached down and grazed her cheek thankful to know someone was always watching out for him.

"Scully…" before he could say anything else the three detectives who had brought them in on the case burst in to the room, Scully and Mulder had informed them of where they were in route to the abandoned house.

"We got here as soon…" the female detective stopped short seeing the body on the floor, "Oh well I guess you didn't need our help after all." Mulder looked at Scully,

"We usually don't."

Scully wasn't used to chasing bad guys anymore so the ordeal with L'Ively had taken all the energy she had, glad to finally be home Dana collapsed on her bed thankful the whole thing was over. Much to Dana's dismay Mulder lived in a secluded area far from her home his life was much different than hers now; Dana now worked in a hospital as a practicing surgeon and Mulder well he just tried to keep a low profile. Dana thought life would be different once they left the bureau that her and Mulder would be together not having to worry about aliens or the government but she soon realized that would not happen.

Mulder kept his distance letting Dana pursue her new career knowing how much it meant to her to be a doctor, after a while they hardly spoke and Dana accepted that Mulder didn't want her in his life. Dana tried to move on but found herself unable to do so; she had no idea the only reason Fox was keeping his distance was to protect her.

After this case Mulder couldn't bring himself to stay away from Dana any longer realizing danger would always be a part of both their lives. Fox felt selfish but no longer cared after working so close with her again his resolve was now gone. Mulder knew how much Dana loved him because he loved her just as much but Fox wondered if she could ever forgive him for staying away for so long.

A knock on the door awoke Scully from her sleep she turned to look at the time it was 3 in the morning, getting up she made her way down stairs knowing it could only be one person. Opening the door Dana smiled seeing Mulder standing on her porch,

"Mulder is something wrong?" concern was laced in her voice.

"No, well I mean yes… can I come in?" Dana opened the door gesturing him inside. Before she could turn around from closing the door Mulder pulled her close kissing her deeply, Dana didn't fight it wrapping her arms around his waist. Their kiss was long and passionate something both had wanted to do since they laid eyes on one another again,

"Mulder," Scully said between kisses.

"Yes," Fox answered before placing another kiss on her lips. She withdrew confusion in her eyes,

"Why now after all this time?" hurt was clear on her face not knowing why Mulder had stayed away for so long.

"I thought I was protecting you," he looked away, "but I realize now that danger will always be a part of our lives no matter how far we run," Mulder stepped back unsure of how Dana felt. Dana quickly closed the space,

"Please don't, after all these years of us trying to protect one another can't we just take a risk." Dana reached up putting her hand on Mulders face, "You once told me I was your touchstone, well you are mine. If you go away again I…" Mulder placed his forehead against Scully's,

"The only place I'm going to be from now on is by your side," Fox pulled Dana close wrapping her in his arms, "I love you, Scully."

"I love you too, Mulder."


End file.
